Dust vs Pit
Dust vs Pit is Peep4Life's eighth OMM. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Kid Icarus! Two expert duelists lock horns in my eighth one minute melee! Who's mastery of their blade will surpass the other's? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight After a long and boring walk between villages, Dust had finally encountered something to keep him occupied. This was only temporary, his skills far surpassing his foes' and in minutes, he disposed of them. The destruction caught the attention of Pit in the nearby area. In Pit's mind, Dust was on his way to destroy the village that lay beyond this path and he needed to interfere. Dust noticed Pit and stopped in his tracks. "I won't let you destroy this village! In the name of the Goddess of light I will defeat you!" cried Pit. Dust was a little confused but before he could speak up, Fidget did so for him "Ooh an angel! What's her name?" she squealed innocently. Pit was irate and fired an arrow at Fidget, unnerving her enough to go and hide. Dust turned to face his foe and pointed the Blade of Ahrah at Pit "Let's settle this" he said confidently. Go for broke! FIGHT! Pit fired a shot from Palutena’s bow but Dust easily avoided it. Dust’s natural athletic ability allowed him to dodge Pit with ease. Dust then circled around the back of Pit and connected with the underling. Pit fell on his back but before Dust could finish him, he used his blades to defend himself. Pit then equipped an upperdash arm and struck Dust in the ribs. The moonblood, stunned, was forced to go on the defensive. Pit then showed off more of his arsenal, drawing an oreclub and swinging the tornado at Dust. Again, this was dodged and Dust attempted a dust storm and launched it at Pit. The angel fell again on his back. Pit thought it best to go for a grenade- an X bomb. Dust, on instinct alone, batted it towards the side. Pit sent a whirlwind from the oreclub to Dust, but Dust sent it right back. Pit used the orbitars to defend but he was simply pushed out before a burst of flames, Pit screamed as his skin was scorched. The smell of burned wings and skin filled the area. Dust attempted an aerial dust storm but Pit countered with his orbitars. Pit was hurt but still attacked Dust wildly. He caught the moonblood with a strike to the knee. “Ugh” Dust groaned as he fell. “It’s game over for you!” cried Pit as he dropped his blade on Dust… And was met with a parry, leaving the angel stunned, Dust took his time setting up another dust storm. Pit was too weak to counter and was swept away and was launched hard into the floor. Pit looked up in pain to see Dust loom over him with his blade drawn. “I’m sorry” said Dust. He sent the Blade of Ahrah across into Pit’s head. KO Fidget returned momentarily. "Dust, is it over?" she asked quietly. Dust looked down on Pit. "Yes, Fidget it's over. But this one felt I was endangering the next village. A simple misunderstanding that could have been so easily resolved." Dust looked sad but there was no point in grieving and with that, he continued his journey. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Dust! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees